


Night

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Jade Chan [15]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Public Enemies (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Fusion Challenge, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by a Movie, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. At night, John Dillinger holds Jade Chan close to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius John Rogers owns Jackie Chan Adventures, and the geniuses at Universal Pictures own the film Public Enemies. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Night

It is night now. John Dillinger wraps his arms around Jade Chan, twelve, and holds her close to his body underneath the bedclothes in the motel bed. To anyone walking outside the motel rooms this late at night, they look to be a father and daughter.

"Shh. Just relax, darlin'," he purrs into her ear, almost like a jungle cat, as he then rubs her shoulders, having noticed the knots in her skin. The knots that, in his view, should not be there at all.

He feels her relaxing underneath his touch - smooth and velvety, like a ghost or a phantom (if a ghost or a phantom can be felt), and underneath his voice - soothing, yet very awesome.

He is the male cat she has heard about so often that she gets used to it. In her dreams, she feels him wrapping himself around her and making her feel as though he's inside her mind and will never leave her. He's nurturing, yet aggressive. Sharp, yet smooth. Affable, yet evil - but only to those who don't understand him and those who believe he is the killer that the newspapers portray him to be. Charming, yet always ready to fight at a moment's notice. Persuasive, yet ready to go into battle for those he loves and sees as family. Docile, yet ferocious.

 _Almost like a male version of Catwoman - if John Dillinger carried a whip, had nine lives and always landed on his feet, of course,_ Jade thinks. The thought conjures up a mental image of John Dillinger purring into her ear as he pins her to the snow-covered ground and grips her shoulders with a strength she never thinks he actually had; the images change to one where John digs his nails into her shoulders and moves them down her back, a smirk on his face as he hears her hiss in pain. Then she hears him whisper to her that the marks he has put on her back mean something - that she is his from then on, he will always find her and that she will never run out on him. Marks of possession...

As though sensing a nightmare coming from her, John then gently turns Jade so she is facing him and cradles her to him.

"Hush, my little dove," he purrs. "I'm here... I'm here."

This time when she feels his one of his hands moving up and down her back, Jade simply relaxes, and lets her nightmare slip away from her and head off to bug someone else.

 _Relaxing for the second time tonight,_ she thinks. _Wow. In my view, that has to be some kind of record. And for me, it probably is._

She then smiles to herself. Unbeknownst to her, however, John smiles as he opens his eyes.

And just for a moment, his eyes suddenly have a emerald glow to them as he imagines how the spirit of the tom cat inside him has changed him... for the better, of course.

_Meow..._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is the kind of thing I need to write more, please... :)


End file.
